


We're Old Enough

by SilverishViolet



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Threesome - F/M/M, Tsundere characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverishViolet/pseuds/SilverishViolet
Summary: The Smash kids are ready to celebrate being young adults.
Kudos: 9





	1. Getting older

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here but I thought I'd write something out of my comfort zone for once.

It was the final tournament...or at least everyone hoped it was, but there's always something new being added. Unfortunately not everything was up to date.

"Why are we still in these small bodies?" Toon asked being tired of his kid look after so many years.

"I like being small..." Villager commented.

"You're not a kid anymore Alex, don't try and make the situation worse," Villager pouted and leaned on Lucas who was reading a book.

"Why do you want to be older again anyway?" Ness asked while play his game on a switch.

"Well, because there are things that I want to do and I can't necessarily do them as a kid..." he responded rubbing his left arm.

"So you're saying that you wanna..."

"N-No, I mean...not exactly," Toon's face flushed as he tried to cover up his thoughts.

"Sure," Ness smirked at him before going back to his game.

"You know what, I'm going to make us older whether you guys like it or not." He stormed off slamming the door.

"Someone's moody," Ness commented receiving giggles from the the other two boys.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After talking to Master Hand about his situation he and the others were turned back to their young adult bodies for the time being.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Toon cheered posing in his mirror.

"You're so full of it," Ness muttered rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to be reminded of my responsibilities..." Villager whined.

"Vill, you literally have been doing that since day one," Lucas stated.

"Says the one with freckles."

"Leave my face out of this..."

"I honestly think those freckles fit you Luke," Ness commented.

"Thank you Ness."

"Let's go get the others and see how they look," Toon suggested as he walked out the door.

"He just won't quit."


	2. The Gathering

Once everyone was gathered in the living room Toon stood on top of a table and cleared his throat.

“Welcome everyone, as you can see Master Hand has allowed us to be older in this year’s tournament. So, how do you guys feel?”

“I forget how much of a pain it is to be a young woman...” commented the villager girl in a light green dress, feeling awkward about the state she’s in.

“I guess some girls just aren’t that lucky,” Wendy sighed sharpening her claws.

“Hey, don’t talk to my girlfriend like that,” the villager girl in a dark green dress responded.

“Wait, you two are together sis?” the pink villager girl asked.

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

“No, I just suspected that...” she paused before saying anything more and looked away from her twins glare.

“At least you’re dating someone, some of us girls find it hard to actually find a boyfriend,” Nana commented crossing her arms.

“Girls and their drama,” Dark Pit commented receiving nods from the other guys.

“And don’t try and say that I have a small chest either, because you guys are small too.” The other girls looked down on the floor not saying anything.

“At least they’re agreeing on something,” Red commented.

“Anyways...” Toon started, clearing the tension. “I was thinking we all could celebrate with like a party or something.”

“I knew it,” Ness said getting a reaction out of him.

“Not like that stupid.”

“Knowing you you’d probably want to actually try alcohol,” Young stated.

“I’m not that bad and besides we’ll probably just have sparkling cider or something.”

“Okay so a party with sparkling cider no alcohol or drugs, right guys?” Pit repeated getting nods from the others in agreement.

“If anyone gets drugged at this party I’m rating you out,” Mega man declared.

“Ooh we should have sweets instead of drugs,” Lucas suggested.

“Yes,” Villager responded.

“Then it’s settled, I’ll tell Master Hand about our plans while you guys get the stuff for the party,” Toon concluded with everyone getting into groups to gather things needed for it.

The groups consisted of Popo, Young Link, Red, Inking boy, Ness, Light green Villager girl, Villager, and Dark Pit in the first group. Nana, Mega man, Inkling girl, Lucas, Pink Villager girl, Dark green Villager girl, Wendy, and Pit for the other group. Now this might seem like odd groups at first but some of them actually get along fairly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for these chapters being short, but I don't usually do it if I know that I'm going to add more to the chapter (which I will do in the future). Anyways I hope you enjoy this as it goes on and thank you for your support.


	3. Chit Chat while Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping in a group can be a distraction or can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot more time with this chapter so please enjoy.

“Why are we in charge of getting decorations again?” Dark Pit asked.

“‘Cause Pit jumped at the opportunity to get snacks for ‘safety reasons’,” Young explained.

“This is boring though...” Popo complained.

“The sooner we get everything the better,” Red chimed in wanting everyone to act their age for once.

“I miss Lucas...,” Villager whined.

“One more complaint and we won’t do anything fun after this,” everyone went silent after that.

“Okay mom,” Dark smirked.

“Not funny.”

...Minutes later...

“What are you so sluggish for?” Ness asked Villager who looked like he almost couldn’t function properly.

“Ugh...” Villager then fell onto Ness for support.

“Don’t tell me you’re that desperate?” Villager glared up at him in irritation.

“I don’t know why you say that, it’s not like we’re dating,” he responds, crossing his arms.

“Why not?”

“Huh?”

“Why aren’t you two dating?”

“I don’t know, why aren’t you dating anyone?” Villager says blushing.

“No one has confessed to me yet,” he responds shrugging.

Villager smirks before speaking again, “I bet a certain hylian wouldn’t mind you asking.” Ness awkwardly coughed before responding.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think you know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure,” he rolls his eyes playfully.

“Who are we talking about?” Popo asked joining the conversation.

“I was just saying that Ness should-” Ness covered his friend's mouth before he continued.

“We were actually talking about how Vill- OW!” he was interrupted by Villager stumping on his foot.

“You guys are weird.”

“Who do you have a crush on Popo?”

“No one right now, but I hope I get lucky at this party,” Popo says blushing while rubbing his arm slightly.

“Don’t we all,” Dark chimed in, obviously bored enough to listen to their conversation.

“Y-You were listening...” Ness says a bit nervous.

“You guys are literally not paying attention to the rest of the group, everyone’s waiting outside.”

“Sorry,” the three apologized before heading out with Dark Pit behind them.

(“You guys are slackers,”) Blue commented.

“Yeah yeah don’t stress it out,” Ness says crossing his arms.

“Don’t mind him, he's just having a life crisis,” Villager comments.

“I heard that.” 

Meanwhile the other group just finished getting snacks and beverages for the party. They left the store quietly since they were all in their own worlds.

“Okay, why is it so quiet in this group?” Pit asked, getting a little annoyed with the silence.

“Well, Ann (the villager in the dark green dress) looks like she's about to kill,” Wendy says crossing her arms.

“Don’t tell me it’s because your girlfriend isn’t with us?” Nana asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“She’s not feeling that well, you of all people should know what I mean by that.”

“She’s fine sis, please stop worrying so much,” the four girls started arguing about menstrual cramps and such making the boys a bit uneasy.

“I guess this is why I’m not really interested in girls,” Lucas muttered to himself a little bit too loud.

“(What’s wrong with being a girl?)” Orange asked, a bit annoyed by his comment.

“N-nothing...”

“It just means he’s gay Orange,” Pit explained.

“Hey that’s kind of offensive,” he responded with a blush.

“You’re telling me that you prefer homosexual then.”

“Exactly.”

“Good gosh...” Pit says rolling his eyes.

“This is why staying single is so much better,” Mega man chimed in.

“You’re just saying that because no one has shown interest in you.”

“Not true.”

“(Is everyone so focus on love or something?)”

“Probably because of the party.”

“Well, we should get to the other group,” Pit concluded, “Come On You Guys Let’s Go!” The four went silent after that and followed them to the other group.


	4. Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pairings are hinted here but the real action isn’t until later, anyways enjoy.

Once everyone got back they started decorating the gym.

“Put the banner by the entrance, separate the balloons, and make room for those who are carrying boxes please!” Toon instructed as he held onto a clipboard like a professional.

“Hey Toon, do you think you could help out here?” Ness asked leaning against a tall box that consisted of a table.

“I am helping Ness, where is Ann and her girlfriend?”

“You didn’t know,” Dark chimed in while doing his part. “They went to their room for one of their make out sessions.”

“Bet you wish you had someone to make out with huh?” Ness teased.

“S-Shut up,” he stuttered which Ness chuckled at.

Meanwhile Villager struggled to hang up a string of flags on a wall.

“Ugh, come on...”

“Here,” a hand from a person behind him took what he had and taped it to the wall. He looked above him to see Lucas who smiled down at him.

“Thanks...” he mumbled blushing a bit at how close they were.

“Even as an adult you’re still short huh?” Lucas teased putting his hands on his hips.

“Shut up,” he countered puffing his cheeks out.

“So, do you want me to help,” Lucas asked rubbing the back of his neck.

“Only if you promise to massage my shoulders,” he suggested.

“Sure.”

“Excuse me, refrigerator coming though!” Nana announced as she ran, pushing a leverage cart across the gym. She came to a sudden halt when someone stopped the cart.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Megaman asked looking at her intimidatingly.

“Oh come on, I’m just having a little fun is all.”

“You shouldn’t run with expensive machinery, it’s like running with scissors but more dangerous.”

“Fine,” she sighed taking the fridge to an outlet and plugged it in. “Happy now?”

“Yes, you just saved yourself the hassle of being in pain...sort of.”

“What?”

“Just wait till later when your muscles are sore,” he commented waving to her as he left.

“I said stop!” Toon shouted throwing the clipboard in his hand.

“Ow!” Ness blurts out when the clipboard hit his head. “I was joking.”

“Well, it wasn’t very funny,” Toon complains crossing his arms.

“I’m sorry okay.”

“Just finish your task Ness,” he responds picking up the clipboard.

“Thanks for your help Luke,” Villager smiles.

“No problem,” Lucas responded returning the smile.

“Now work your magic blondie,” he demanded to which Lucas obliged.

“You’re kind of tense you know?”

“I’ve been doing tasks since day one, remember?” he responded looking up at him with one eye open.

“Right, just relax, you’re in good hands,” Lucas suggested with a wink which brought heat to Villager’s face.

“‘Kay...” he mumbled closing his eye and sighing to relief some tension. After a while Villager relaxed so much that he absent mindedly moaned. Lucas stopped after hearing that and backed away with a blush. “Huh, why’d you stop?”

“I actually have to finish my task,” Lucas laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “See ya later,” he then walked away in a blushing mess.

‘What was that for?’ was the question that rang in both of their minds.

“And done,” Popo declared as he helped the Villager in the pink dress.

“Thanks for the help,” she thanked.

“Anytime, I’m Popo by the way.”

“Anna, nice to meet you.”

“Looks like there’s no need for a wing person when everyone’s getting a head start on things huh?” Young link asked Red who was standing right next to him.

“Yeah, but I’m sure we’ll get lucky too you know,” he commented putting his hands behind his head.

“You’re single too I take it.”

“And crushing on two people.”

“Really, who are they?”

“Pit and Leaf,” he answers turning his head to Young.

“Are you trying to pursue both of them?”

“If they allow me to,” he says taking his hat off to ruffle his hair bit. Young watched as his friend put his hat back on in slight curiosity.

“Hey, what’s you guys talking about?” Pit asked as he put his arms around his friends’ shoulders.

“Nothing important,” Red responded.

“Aww come on, just tell me,” Young observed the interaction between the two. Pit being persistent and Red not giving in to he’s pleas.

“It’s like they haven’t grown at all,” came the voice of Dark, who once again eavesdropped on a conversation.

Young looked at Dark slightly confused. “Do you like being nosy or something, because you’ve been chiming into a lot of conversations lately.”

“These people are the ones I hangout with so they’re pretty predictable,” Dark shrugged.

“Then...” Young tried to search for words to complete his next question but fell silent instead.

“Anyways, I feel really good about this party,” he says stretching.

“Yeah,” Young agreed. “Me too.”


	5. Party time

That evening the party began, Megaman being the DJ while everyone else enjoyed their own party. Toon link surprisingly didn’t at first, he sort of just hung out by the beverages.

‘He's such a show off...’ he thought as he watched Ness cut shapes in middle of the dance floor. ‘Honestly I don’t know why everyone gives him attention over a stupid dance.”

“Toonie~”

“Huh?” he was suddenly picked up by Young who squeezed him like a pillow. “Stop, I don’t have time for your drunk affection!” he whined trying to get out of the other's grasp.

“Why aren’t you enjoying the party, after all it was your idea,” Young asked once he seemed stable enough to speak properly.

“It’s none of your business,” Young smirked before speaking again.

“It’s because of Ness, isn’t it?”

“N-No, why would you assume that?” he stuttered unable to stop the heat from coming to his face.

“Aww, does little Toonie have a crush?” Young teased as he pinched Toon’s cheek.

“Stop, you’re such an embarrassment.”

“Alright then, how about you go and steal the show then,” Young suggested pushing him to the dance floor.

“Huh, wait Young-” he got cut off when he was pushed into Ness, who caught him. Toon looked into Ness's eyes and felt heat rise in his face.

“Good thing I can catch huh?” Ness commented with a smirk.

“Shut up,” he responds pushing him away.

“So, wanna dance?” Ness asked holding out his hand.

“Sure...” he responded taking Ness’s hand.

Meanwhile...

‘Where is he...?’ Villager asked himself as he tried to look for Lucas. ‘Hopefully I didn’t scare him off...’ his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands covering his eyes.

“Guess who?”

“Lucas!” he exclaimed hugging him excitedly.

“Someone’s excited,” Lucas teased which Villager responded by breaking the embrace suddenly.

“Don’t joke like that and I missed you,” he responds blushing.

“I wasn’t even gone for that long.”

“To me you were,” he insisted crossing his arms.

“Let’s just grab a drink and sugar to relax hm?” Lucas suggested leaning into Villager face with a innocent tilt of his head.

“Okay.”

“I swear everyone here has someone but me,” Nana sighed leaning on a wall with her drink.

“I don’t even know why you’re so desperate, it’s not like you’ll get anyone complaining like that,” Wendy commented getting tired of the other girl’s rants.

“Well then, who do you think I should be going after?” Wendy finished her drink before responding.

“Are you straight?”

“Yeah, why?” she asked rising an eyebrow.

“You might have a chance with the DJ or Blue, if not then you’ll just have to settle for me,” she said throwing out her cup.  
“H-Huh?” Nana questioned being caught off guard.

“I’m kidding, I don’t date whiners,” she concluded walking off.

“(Hey Nan,)” Orange said tapping on her shoulder to get her attention.

“Uh yes?” she responded jumping slightly at the sudden contact.

“(Me and Blue were wondering if you wanted to dance with us, sorry for scaring you.)”

“No you’re fine, I don’t mind dancing with you,” Orange took her hand and lead her to where Blue was on the dance floor.

“Aww, I ship it,” Anna cooed as she watched everyone start and progress their relationships.

“Sure, fangirls are always shipping everyone except their selfs,” Popo commented.

“Not true, I actually have someone I wish to be on the same boat with,” she says rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

“Who?”

“He’s standing right next to me,” hearing that made Popo’s face heat up.

“Really?” She nodded smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Anna on the shipping thing, anyways thanks for your support. The next chapter will be in first person, just as a heads up.


	6. Too much partying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to warn some of you that this chapter hints at some mature content. I will say that this is one of the only chapters that will though. Everything thing else will just be joked or talked about in later chapters. Anyways read with caution and an open mind, thank you.

Red’s POV  
I woke up with a headache and two people in bed with me. ‘This must be what a hangover is...” looking to my right I see Pit snuggled up to my side with his shirt off. To my relief that was the only thing missing from him. On my left Leaf had her shirt off as well, she was also snuggled up to me like Pit was. ‘What happened last night, think Red...’ a bit of the party started to come to my mind.

Flashback...  
“Red, we should go should go somewhere and train,” Leaf insisted, referring to something completely different as she hug my arm to her chest. She must’ve been mixing candy with the cider, because her face was flushed.

“Red, come dance with me,” Pit begged as he pulled my arm in the opposite direction.

‘These two...’ I sighed deadpanning.

“He can only do one thing at a time, Pit,” Leaf growled glaring at him.

“It’s not like he wants to train when he could be enjoying himself here, Leaf.”

“Guys, why don’t we do something together,” I suggested.

“H*** No!” they screamed.

“Well then, none of you will spend time with me,” I said snatching my arms back to cross them.

“Fine...” they agree half heartedly.

“Since you’re fighting over me, you two will listen to my instructions got it?”

“Okay,” they mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get that.”

“Yes sir.”  
End of Flashback...

‘Well, that explains how we got here...’ I looked under the covers and realized that I’m left in my boxers. ‘Great...’ One of them stirred awake and yawned, I look to see Pit looking at me tiredly. “Morning sleepy head.”

“Morning,” he greeted rubbing sleep out of his eyes like a little kid. ‘That’s cute,’ then Leaf stirred awake and stretched almost hitting my face. “What is she doing here?”

She open her eyes at the sound of his voice and glared, “I can asked you the same thing.”

“Red...” Pit growled glaring back.

“Allow me to explain...” I started.

Megaman’s POV  
As I get ready for the day, my mind plays last nights events over again.

Flashback...  
As I lose myself to the music being played, someone unexpectedly taps my shoulder to get my attention. I see Wendy standing next to me with crossed arms and a smirk on her face.

“Enjoying yourself I see.”

“Hehe yeah,” I responded sheepishly. “Why are you up here?”

“I figured I’d watched everyone from here,” she says turning to the crowd. I do the same and watch as everyone finds a love interest or new friendship.

‘So wholesome...’ I think to myself smiling.

“The best part about being single,” she starts. “Is that you get to watch everyone start a relationship.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous?” I question with a smirk.

“Not really, I’m only interested in girls and no one here is worth my time,” she says putting her hands behind her head.

“Oh, I didn’t know...” ‘She must have expensive taste in woman,’ I thought rolling my eyes briefly.

“What’s you’re excuse for being single?”

“Oh I’m not gay or anything, I just...don’t know who would go out with a piece of metal like me,” I respond laughing nervously. The truth is I’m actually kind of insecure about the way I’m built sometimes.

“You’re still kissable, I can tell,” my face heats up from her comment.

“R-Really?”

“Don’t over heat yourself over it, it’s just a compliment,” she says simply.

“Right...” I rub the back of my neck as the heat in my face fades.

“If you’re interested you could join in the fun Nana’s having over there,” I look out in the crowd again to see the Ice climber herself hugging Orange around her neck. ‘How was I able to spot her so easily...?’ then Blue comes up to them with drinks which Nana accepted excitedly giving him a kiss on the cheek.

‘So cute...’

“Well, I’m heading out,” she spoke bringing me out of my thoughts. “If you get a chance enjoy the party,” she concludes walking away.

“I will,” I say nodding.  
End of Flashback...

Needless to say, I never did enjoy the party, but I for some reason I couldn’t stop watching Nana enjoy herself out there. ‘She seemed so care free and innocent...’ the image of her kissing Blue on the cheek came to my mind and I realized. ‘What chance do I have, he would be better for her anyways...’ I shake my head furiously. ‘Just stop thinking about her, she’s younger than you and...’ I pause and look at myself in the mirror. ‘No matter what, you’ll still just be...a piece of machinery...’ soon my eyes start to water and tears slide down my face. ‘I’m...crying...but why do I feel so numb?’

Lucas’s POV

When I woke up Villager was cuddled up to me which was cute, until I noticed that our shirts were off. ‘Oh god, what happened last night?’ When I thought about it, everything came back to me.

Flashback...  
We had just left from the party and Vill seemed to forget that he’s a lite weight, so he got drunk easily. ‘Sucks that he had to ruin the fun though...’ I helped him onto the bed and he pulled on the sleeve of my hoodie.

“Lucas...can you lay with me?” he whispered looking at me pleadingly.

‘Dang he so cute...’ I thought smiling a bit. “Sure,” I say getting on the bed and laying next to him. He smiled at me and soon his expression changed. ‘Wait, this is the sugar right, he can’t possibly...’ my thoughts were cut off when he gently pushed me on my back and crawled on top of me. “Vill, what are you-?”

“Shh...” he silenced me, putting his index finger on my lips. He then traced my lips with his thumb and pushed it into my mouth. It tasted sweet since we were eating candy most of the time. I slowly sucked on it thinking that’s what he wanted and I was right. Before I did anything else, he took his thumb and put it in his mouth.

I felt my face heat up ‘He’s intoxicated, I shouldn’t give in unless he makes the first move.’

“That was better than I thought,” he said once he took his thumb out. He smiled once more and took my hands to place them above my head. He interlaced our fingers then neared my face. “Did you know, I liked you for awhile?”

“Did you know that I felt the same?” I responded with a smirk.

“You’re such a tease, Luke,” he came closer and looked at me lustfully.

“I do it to get your attention,” my eyes focus on his lips. ‘If anything, he’s being a tease.’

“Well, you don’t have to any longer,” he then pushed his lips onto mine.

‘Finally,” I thought as I kissed back.  
End of Flashback...

‘So, it really happened...he wasn’t that intoxicated was he?’ Villager then shifted a little, my face heated up and I shook him awake. “V-Vill, wake up...” his eyes fluttered open and looked at me tiredly.

“Lucas?”

“Good morning,” I greeted trying to ignore my prior thoughts.

“Morning...” he yawned. He then faced my chest realizing that my shirt was off. He blushed and looked up at me again. “Are those marks from me?” I looked down at my stomach and then at his to see if he had any, which he did.

“Yeah, we’re kind of both guilty for that,” I say laughing nervously. Next thing I know he looked under the covers to find both of us in our boxers. He looked up at me again and both of our faces heated up more.

“OMG, did we...?!” he panicked, I covered his mouth.

“Shh, do you want someone to hear us,” he shook his head. “Look, I understand you’re confused but I’m sure we didn’t go that far.”

“You sure?” I nodded, ‘At least, I hope we didn’t.’ “Okay...”

“Maybe, some breakfast will take our mind off things?” I suggested.

“Sure...” I got up and grabbed our clothes from our closet. “Hey Luke...?”

“Yeah?” I turn to face him and he blushes while clutching the covers.

“Are we...together?” I smiled at him before responding.

“If that’s what you want?” he nodded confirming his answer. I sat on the bed next to him and dropped the clothes in front of me to kiss him gently. I break away to his disappointment but responded, “Then it’s official.”


	7. The Problem With Parties

Toon Link woke up feeling groggy, he stretched and yawned.

“You’re finally up sleepyhead,” he turned to see Young sitting at the in end of of his bed.

“What are you doing here?”

“Ness figured that it would be best if I was here instead of him, especially after what happened last night.”

“I wasn’t that drunk was I?!” Toon asked sitting up almost abruptly.

“Relax, you just had a small incident is all.”

“Small?”

“It was quite funny actually.”

“Just tell me what happened and I’ll see if I can remember.”

“Okay.”

**Flashback...**

After dancing to the point where both of them were tired, Ness and Toon link went to the beverages for some punch.

“This is refreshing after an exercise,” Ness commented leaning against the wall with his drink.

“Mmhm,” Toon agreed standing next to him. Lucas and Villager then ran past them, Villager pulling Lucas to the dance floor and giggling as they spun around a bit.

“I knew those two had something for each other,” he says smirking. Toon watched as the two boys sang and danced together feeling almost left out. “Come to think of it, everyone is finding somebody out there?”

“Yeah...” Toon looked down at his drink before downing the whole cup. “I’m getting some more.” After a few more cups Toon started feeling a bit...different. “Ness, I’m tired...” he says leaning on him.

“That’s just the sugar talking.”

“No...I didn’t have any candy,” he points out looking up at his friend.

“You do realize that there’s a lot of sugar in that fruit punch.”

“Hmm...” Toon pouted before leaning on the wall.

“Are you ready to go to the room?”

“No...I’m fine,” he answers running his fingers through his hair. “My hair’s so soft.”

“Really?” Ness responses almost half-heartedly.

“Wanna touch it?” Toon asked with a smirk.

“I’ll take your word for it,” he says finishing his second cup.

“Aw come on, you know you want to,” Toon leans towards him closing the gap between them.

“Toon,” he took Ness’s hand and placed it on his head. With hesitation Ness combed Toon’s hair and soon became mesmerized by it’s softness. “Oh wow, you’re right.” Toon closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation. After a while he opened his eyes slightly and smiled at Ness tiredly.

“Hey Ness...” Ness looked at him slightly confused, but when he leaned in closer to his face it was clear what he wanted.

“T-Toon you’re too-” he was cut off when Toon pressed his lips on his. Being in shock Ness didn’t move a muscle until Toon Link backed up a bit.

“I love you,” he smiled then suddenly fell onto Ness.

“Toon!” Ness looked down at him only to see that he was asleep.

”Need some help?” Young asked coming up to them.

**End of flashback...**

“Omg, I can’t believe I kissed him,” Toon panicked. “I have to apologize,” he took the covers off of himself and slide to the edge of his bed, only to be stopped by Young grabbing his arm.

“Clam down, you just have to talk to him about it.”

“But-”

“Toon,” he then blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

“Alright.”

Meanwhile Nana made her way down the halls to the cafeteria for breakfast. ‘Last night was fun, but a part of me feels like I was being watched,’ she says in thought. Once she saw the Inklings in front of someone’s door she came up to them confused. “Hey, what’s going on?”

(“It’s Rock, he’s not answering the door,”) Orange answers.

“He’s probably just asleep.”

(“Our room is right next to his and we heard a few things break,”) Blue explains. (“We figured we’d check on him but he’s not answering and the door’s locked.”)

“Alright stand back,” she took out a hair pin and picked the lock. Once the door was unlocked the three were met with a room filled with furniture knocked down and broken glass from the mirror.

(“There he is,”) Blue pointed to a bookshelf that was on top of Mega man. Once all three of them lifted the shelf, then flipped the robot on his back.

“We have to get him to Mario’s office.”


	8. Let's See This Through

As Toon and Young came into the cafeteria their table had only two people that the group was focused on.

“You can’t tell me that you two didn’t go that far, with a hickey on your necks,” Pit exclaimed.

“Looks like someone did worse than you Toon,” Young stated placing his hands on his hips.

“I knew we should have waited to get breakfast,” Villager mumbled as he hide part of his with a hand.

“You can go ahead and sit, I’ll bring you some food back,” Toon nodded as they parted. Surprisingly, the only available seats were next to Popo and Ness. After deciding he couldn’t comfort his feelings just yet he sat next to Popo.

“Morning Toon,” Popo greeted when Toon link took his seat.

“Hey,” he greeted, then nervously looked over to Ness who waved at him with the hand that had silverware in it. Toon smiled at him as a response and felt a bit more comfortable after that.

“Speaking of last night did anyone else get lucky?” Red brought up looking around the table. A few others rose their hands as Young came back with his and Toon Link’s food.

“You should raise your hand too,” Young whispered to Toon as he set a bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

“Shut up...” he mumbled avoiding his slightly older self’s smirk.

“Popo, you go first.”

“Well, nothing really happened I just got to know Anna a bit is all.”

“Wow that’s boring...” Pit mumbled.

“Okay, what happened to you then?”

“I got some action from not just one but two people FYI.”

“Huh?!” everyone looked at Pit in shock.

“Um, maybe you shouldn’t talk about this here,” Red suggested with a nervous smile.

“I wouldn’t willingly do it with you,” Leaf argued.

“Looks like we have some drama going on here,” Lucas commented as everyone else agreed. Just then the Inklings joined the table with confused faces. “Oh morning guys.”

(“Did we miss something?”) Blue questioned.

“Not really, what’s up with you?” Young asked once they sat down beside Ness.

(“Well...”) before he could finish a slam on their table got the attention of everyone. At the front of the table stood Nana with her head down and face almost darkened by her hood. Nana was known to make an entrance like this if she was upset about something so no one bothered to say anything about it.

“Who was the one that made Mega man snap?” she asked almost in a deep tone. Everyone looked at her confused since no one knew what happened except for a few.

“You need to ask Wendy, she was the only one who talked to him last night,” Dark Pit explained obviously being the observant one.

“Thank you,” with that she left leaving almost everyone confused.

“I’m sorry, but did anyone else think that was strange?” Leaf questioned.

“Take a look around, you’re literally living with it,” Ness commented feeling bored with conversations about drama. Everyone eventually finished eating and departed in hallway.

“Well, seeing as though my sister has gotten herself into another situation,” Popo brings up getting the remainder of the group’s attention. “I will be playing spy for a while.”

(“We’ll come with you,”) Orange insisted with her partner nodding in agreement.

“I will be in the forest, not that anyone cares,” Dark says walking away from everyone.

“Ooh let me join you,” Young exclaimed.

“Sure, whatever...”

“See ya Toon, oh and...” he leans to Toon’s ear and whispers, “Don’t forget to talk to him about you know what.” Toon blushed but nodded in response. “Later Ness, make sure you’re careful with this guy’s ears.”

“Young...” Toon whined as he tried not to show his embarrassment.

“Are you coming?”

“Oh right, sorry,” he then left with a pep in his step.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us, huh?” Ness asked trying to make things less awkward.

“Yeah...” it was silent for a moment until Toon got the courage to speak. “Listen, about last night-”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“That’s the thing, Young told me that I should talk to you about it.”

“In that case, we should go to the backyard,” he suggested.


	9. The Beginning of New Relationships

“What did you tell Rock at the party?” Nana asked, crossing her arms.

“Playing detective I see,” Wendy commented as she crossed one leg over the other on her bed.

“I’m serious Wendy, he’s in Mario’s office recovering from what happened to him.”

“I didn’t threaten him, I simply told him to enjoy himself.”

“Then why-”

“He probably just overworked his system, he is a robot after all,” She explained simply. Taking a minute to realize that she had a point, Nana figured she’d continue with a different question.

“Why would he do this to himself?”

“Maybe because he thinks he’s not good enough to be in a relationship.”

“So he wants companionship, got it,” she figures with a smile on her face.

“Honestly, you need to be asking him some questions instead of me though.”

“You didn’t want to help anyway…” Nana mumbled to herself.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, thanks for your cooperation lady,” she concludes walking out the room. Once she got out she breathed out a sigh of relief. “Being in a villain's room is nerve racking, who knows what would’ve happened in there,” she says shivering in thought.

“Nana,” a voice calls out, getting her attention. She turned to see her brother and the Inklings behind him running towards her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked once they were in front of her.

“We came to check on you, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I can handle myself Popo.”

“I know but something told me that you were nervous being here,” he explained looking at Wendy’s door suspiciously.

“If anything happened I’d beat that turtle up with this baby,” she says grabbing her hammer and giving it a peck on its head.

(“I swear you guys are married to those things,”) Orange pointed out, putting her hands on her hips.

“Well, she might be,” Popo commented.

“Hey, don’t insult my child!”

Meanwhile in the forest…

“So, do you usually come here alone?” Young asked starting up a conversation.

“I come to see her,” Dark Pit says pointing out the young woman just a head of them. She has long blond hair and a red dress with branches around it.

“Took you long enough, also I didn’t know you were bringing company,” she says crossing her arms over her chest.

“He insisted on coming with me, considerate it extra help Viridi.”

“Fine, just don’t do anything stupid alright?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Young agrees with a salute. “I just have one question.”

“Which is?”

“What exactly do you guys do here?”

In the backyard Ness and Toon Link walked around in an awkward silence. After making their way to a deck by the lake, both of them rested their arms on the rail and looked out to the water.

“Listen Toon, if you really don’t want to, I won’t force you to talk about it,” Ness started.

“No I have to do this,” Toon rejects. “Ness, I really appreciate you and no matter how annoying you can be, I still really like you,” he fiddles with his fingers as his face heats up.

“I figured you did, which is why I teased you sometimes,” Ness responded, scratching the back of his head nervously. “Don’t take this the wrong way but I’ve never been in a romantic relationship with a guy so I’ll need to think this over,” he explained looking over to Toon.

“It’s okay, I cherish our friendship Ness really,” he reassured with a smile which was returned.

“Now, what did Young mean about your ears?” Ness questioned with a smirk.

“It’s nothing, don't worry about it.”

“Could it be that you’re sensitive to more than just sound?” He asks, pretending to be shocked.

“Maybe...”

“How are you going to keep your hair out of your face?”

“I’m fine, my hair doesn’t bother me,” he responds, resting his head on one of his hands. Ness then got an idea for teasing him.

“Hey, want to see a trick?” being curious Toon agreed. He then took two fingers and poked Toon’s side with a bit of PSI.

“Hey!” Toon cried out, holding his side.

“Sorry, I thought it would tickle you a bit,” he apologized. As much as Toon didn't want to admit it, he did actually get tickled but he was too shocked at the moment. “Are you alright?” Toon smirked as a response and attacked him. It eventually became a wrestling match as both of them tried to keep the other from tickling their sensitive parts. Falling back onto the deck floor, they took a break to catch their breath for a moment. As they calmed down, their bodies sank back to their kid size unexpectedly. “Um Toon, how long did you say we were going to be older for?”


	10. It is What it Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally everyone accepts who they are and what they want.

After Master Hand explained to the kids that they were only going to be older for 24 hours, most of them went on with their day accepting their true forms.

“Well, it was fun while it lasted,” Red commented, stretching his arms before wrapping them around Pit and Leaf who sat next to him on their couch.

“Yeah, I mean I guess it’s not so bad being with you, Pit,” Leaf agreed leaning against her boyfriend.

“You’re not bad yourself, Leaf,” he smiled, leaning on Red as well.

“Glad you two are getting along finally,” he mentioned, receiving peeks on the cheek from his partners.

Nana became close to Mega man friendship wise which both of them were comfortable with.

(“When will those two become a couple already?”) Blue asked, crossing his arms as he and the other two watched Nana entertain Rock with her silliness.

“They’ll get there one day,” Popo pointed out with Orange nodding in agreement.

“Popo, come walk with me,” came the voice of Anna as she practically dragged her boyfriend away from the others.

“Sorry guys,” he apologised, receiving playfully disgusted faces from the Inklings.

“So, how’s my odd pair going?” Wendy asked walking up to them.

(“Slowly progressing,”) Orange explained turning to Nana and Rock again.

“Perfect,” she commented, “Now, who’s next to pair up?”

“Why are you up here?”

“This was my spot before yours Pitoo,” the three turned towards the roof to see Dark Pit and Young Link.

“Don’t start, green bean,” Dark glared as Young snickered with a cheesy grin.

“Bingo,” Wendy chimed as they stared at the two with a determined look.

Lucas laid upside down across his bed with Villager next to him watching tv.

“Hey Luke, what made you decide that you wanted to be with me?”

“What or how did I come to like you?”

“Whatever makes sense I guess?” Lucas then closed his eyes recalling his memories from his early days in the mansion. “Are you alright?” when he didn’t get an answer he reached a hand over Lucas who grabbed it and pinned him to the bed. “Lucas…?”

“Close your eyes,” without question Vill closed them and soon was met with visions of Lucas trying to confess his feelings to his previous crushes.

**Flashback…**

“Um...I just wanted to say-” he got cut off by Pit busting into Red’s room.

“Red, come on you have to see this!” he called bouncing with excitement.

“Coming,” Pit then ran leaving the door open. “What were you going to say Luke?”

“Nothing...enjoy yourself,” he concluded with a small smile. Red returned the smile and ruffled Luke’s hair before leaving.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Luke, can I ask you something?” Toon asked, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

“Sure.”

“Well, Ness has been on my mind recently and no matter what I do or how many times he annoys me...I-”

“Can’t help how you feel about him,” Lucas finishes.

“Exactly,” Toon agrees, blushing a bit. “Do you think I should tell him?” Lucas turns away slightly before answering.

“Only if you’re ready,” Ness then runs up to the both of them and hangs his arms around their shoulders, making them blush slightly.

“What’s up guys, want to hang out at the arcade?” Luke looked over to Toon before taking Ness’s arm off himself.

“I’m good, you two go ahead.”

“Okay, let’s go Toon,” Ness said, dragging Toon to the entrance. Feeling somewhat confused Toon looked back only to see him wave them goodbye with a convincing smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last memory happened to be a recent one when he spotted Villager trying to play with Mega man.

“Lucas...earth to Lucas,” Ness pestered as he waved a hand in his face.

“H-huh?”

“What are you staring at?”

“Nothing,” he said, waving his hands in reassurance.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Toon chimed in. “He’s crushing on another boy toy.”

“No I’m not…”

“Aww, who’s the lucky guy this time?”

“It’s-”

**End of Flashback…**

Both of the boys opened their eyes once everything was blank.

“Me,” Lucas nodded as a response. “I’m not actually your play thing, am I?”

“No, of course not Vill,” he reassured, placing a kiss on Villager’s forehead.

“Just checking,” he responded smiling. “So...do you think you could show me what happened last night?” he asked with a smirk.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Luke countered with a smirk of his own.

“I trust you enough, so yes,” he responded, before their lips met a knock on the door interrupted them. “Come in,” he called, getting off Villager who sat up as the door opened.

“You guys don’t mind if we hang out for a bit right?” Ness asked, scratching his neck nervously.

“Of course they do, they could be doing anything else except hang out with us,” Toon explained sarcastically. “Wait, you guys weren’t...you know before we-?”

“No Toon, you’re fine,” Lucas reassured with Villager nodding with a nervous smile.

“Okay good.”

“I call dibs on first player,” Ness called, going through the controllers for their switch.

“Hey, no fair!” he complained running to where Ness was by the television.

“There’s always next time right?” Village concluded with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah,” Lucas agreed, staring into his lover’s eyes lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if these ships aren't common I tried to explain at the end with Lucas but if that isn't doing it for ya then feel free to share your opinion in the comments.


End file.
